


众人之下

by kissgun



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgun/pseuds/kissgun





	众人之下

不知是谁的手解开了西装裤的束缚，露出了衣料掩盖下不可言说的隐秘欲望。

少的可怜的几根绳子缠缚在挺翘的臀瓣上，有些不堪重负地兜住在刚刚挣扎中变得摇摇欲坠的跳蛋；肿胀的性器被紧贴着束缚在腰间，前端的铃口谄媚地吐出些许粘液。

媚俗的红色缚在男人的身上没有丝毫的突兀，衬着白皙的肤色反而有种病态又神圣的美感。

三个少年仿佛被眼前的景色震住了，一时间，空气中安静的只能听见跳蛋的嗡嗡声。

男孩们粗重的喘息和男人克制的低吟渐渐交织在一起，压抑的气氛终于在某个泥泞部位的黏腻液体滴到地上的时候，达到了高潮。

禁忌的闸门一旦被打开，欲望便如同洪水一般涌来，一发不可收拾。

不知道是谁先打破了僵局，蔡徐坤模糊的意识刚有些清醒，就看到自己的三个学生赤裸着下身把自己围在了中间，被压在讲台上的被动姿势让他刚好看见他们腰间已经有些坚挺的肉棒。

全身软绵绵的使不上一丝力气，鼻尖浓郁的男性荷尔蒙气息让他有些头晕目眩，蔡徐坤挣扎着想要站起来，手忙脚乱中抓住了一根饱胀的肉棒，火热的温度让他惊慌失措地想要松开了手，却被人抓住纤细的手腕，硬拉着按在了那根肉棒上：“老师怎么碰一下就走了呢？是我的尺寸还满足不了你嘛？”

陈立农辨识力极强的台湾腔在耳边低喃，好似被施了魔法一样带着蛊惑人心的力量，让蔡徐坤下意识地随着他的动作握住了少年勃起的巨根，随着少年的指引上下套弄起来。

熟练的手法和禁忌的快感让陈立农感觉，前所未有的刺激正沿着老师白皙的手从身下传来，仿佛过电般的快感让他忍不住按着蔡徐坤的手加快了套弄的速度。

陈立农的节奏让蔡徐坤感觉自己的手心好像要擦出火来一样，手中的肉棒在不断充血胀大，身体却仿佛越来越空虚。

卜凡塞进自己后穴的跳蛋还在尽职尽责地工作着，却迟迟没有深入。

敏感的穴口被丁字裤上粗糙的红绳摩擦着，蔡徐坤难耐的收缩了一下菊穴，空虚的感觉却是愈演愈烈。

正当这时，下身的绳子突然收紧，脆弱的阴茎颤巍巍地软了下去。

他睁开眼睛向身下看去，发现范丞丞手指勾着丁字裤上的红绳，正似笑非笑地看着他。

但还没等他看清那双眼中包含的意义，黄明昊的身子就压了下来：“老师可不能偏心哦，只让农农一个人爽了我们可不答应。”

小孩如玉的手指攀上衬衣的扣子，蔡徐坤胸前大片的肌肤随着黄明昊的动作渐渐坦露出来，手指冰凉的温度让蔡徐坤打了个哆嗦，小穴下意识的收缩差点把那个粉色的小玩具挤了出来。

“啧啧啧，老师怎么这么不小心啊，下面的小嘴这么不喜欢这个小东西嘛，可我看你上课的时候明明爽的腿都打颤啊!”

范丞丞一边说着，一边用力把跳蛋塞进了蔡徐坤后穴的深处。

“在我们没操你之前，老师就先用这个小东西委屈一下吧。”

蔡徐坤的抗议还没有说出口，嘴就被黄明昊堵住了。少年灵巧的舌头扫过蔡徐坤敏感的上颚，让他一下子就泄了力。

被压在讲台上的蔡老师手里套弄着陈立农的肉棒，被迫和黄明昊接着吻，敞开的上衣下殷红的乳首被少年玩弄着，湿淋淋的后穴随着范丞丞的动作吞吐着不断震动的跳蛋。

在药物和情欲的双重刺激下,蔡徐坤泛红的身体不断的颤栗着，软绵绵的挣扎也只是让他身下的讲台染上更多淫糜的水渍。

蔡徐坤觉得自己的神智好像飘离到躯壳之外，但身体却又能清晰地感受到从少年手下传来的刺激。

恍惚间，蔡徐坤希望有个人能把自己从这团混沌之中解脱出来，昏昏沉沉中，他的眼前仿佛出现了卜凡的脸。

“范丞丞，你这药下的剂量会不会太多了，我看咱们老师怎么好像有点不正常？”

“怎么可能，上次在party上我给那个装纯的小鸭子放的更多，他最后除了摇着屁股哭着求我们操他，有什么不正常的？老师刚刚喝的水都稀释了不少，你放心吧，不会有问题。”

“就是，农农你瞎担心什么呢，我看那，就是咱们的蔡老师天赋异禀，本来就是个欠操的体质才会一碰就敏感的不行。再说了，就是有什么问题，不还有哪位兜着呢吗？”

提起那位，三个人不约而同地想起昨天晚上来找他们的男人，或许这就是命运吧，虽然之前的交换party没有和蔡徐坤亲近的机会，但兜兜转转，这个看着冰冷禁欲的男人不还是被扒光了被他们压在身下呻吟吗?

说起呻吟，蔡徐坤好像从刚刚开始就重复着一句话……

“黄明昊，你听听咱们老师嘴里说的是什么？”

正俯身吸吮蔡徐坤乳首的男生有些不情愿地站了起来，手还泄愤似的拧了一下早已挺立胀大的乳头，引得身下的人又嘤咛了一声。

“唔……不要……，轻……轻点，卜凡……”

最后的名字让三个人同时停下了手里的动作，没有人会接受自己压着的人在做爱时喊着别人的名字，更何况是三个血气方刚的少年。

“看来，我们对老师还是太温柔了，居然还有力气喊着别人的名字。”

范丞丞的尾音带着满满的委屈，但手里的动作却一点也不温柔，他粗暴地掰开蔡徐坤的臀瓣，对着在空气中紧张地瑟缩着的肉穴，直接插了进去，嗡嗡震动的跳蛋被直接顶到了前所未有的深度。

虽然已经被跳蛋开拓了一上午，但蔡徐坤天赋异禀的小穴还是分外紧致，范丞丞只觉得自己的肉棒被一个温暖潮湿的通道包围了。

大力的抽插让本就水淋淋的小穴更加泥泞不堪，每一下顶弄都能让他龟头紧贴在跳蛋上，不同于肠壁的柔软触感加上高频率的震动让范丞丞体会到了前所未有的快乐，他不禁加快了操干的力度，抵着跳蛋一下比一下用力地干进蔡徐坤身体的更深处。

“啊……不……太深了……不，不要了……要坏掉了……啊……”

蔡徐坤双手在空中胡乱地挥舞着，似是想要把身上的人推走，最后却只是徒劳的抓住了空气。

“老师快猜猜，现在干你的人是谁？”

黄明昊把自己的阳具和蔡徐坤的立在一起套弄着，凸起的青筋随着他的动作在一起摩擦着，敏感的龟头时不时磕碰在一起，两个一样器官在一起撸弄带来的却是不一样的刺激。

他兴奋地看着两个肉棒在自己的手中慢慢充血胀大，变得坚挺起来，蔡徐坤的铃口更是渗出了越来越多晶莹的液体，他不禁坏心眼儿地堵住蔡徐坤的铃口，

“老师要是猜错了的话，可就别想射了哦。”

少年调笑般的话语却让蔡徐坤起了一身冷汗，他强忍住浑身翻涌沸腾的情潮，费力地抬起头向身下看去，模糊不清的视线里只能看到黄明昊微长的金发。

“是……唔……是昊昊嘛……”

颤抖的尾音不知是因为恐惧还是快感，蔡徐坤的回答让少年放肆的笑出了声，还没等黄明昊开口，范丞丞就有了动作。

他掰着蔡徐坤的双腿向上抬起，拉着蔡徐坤的手让他自己抱住腿弯，抬手就在他露出来的屁股上打了一巴掌。

红绳在白皙的臀瓣上勒出了凌虐的痕迹，却更激起了少年们的欲望。范丞丞不断打着蔡徐坤的屁股，抽插的力度却丝毫没有减少。

“老师猜错了就要受到惩罚，我要让你记住，现在操你的，是范丞丞的肉棒。老师记住了吗？嗯？”

啪啪的巴掌声和操穴时咕叽咕叽的水声混在一起，蔡徐坤感觉屁股上火辣辣的疼痛，打着打着却又升腾起一种无法言说的异样快感。

黄明昊用手堵着蔡徐坤的铃口，另一只手扶着自己的鸡巴在蔡徐坤的乳头上摩擦着，后来又觉得这样似乎有些费力，干脆扯过丁字裤上的绳子，用它绑住蔡徐坤的肉棒又在上面恶劣地系了一个蝴蝶结，“这样我就可以专心地操老师的身体了。”

蔡徐坤破碎的呻吟还未吐出口，陈立农的声音就又响了起来：“既然老师说错了名字，那这张嘴也不用说话了吧。”

一股腥咸气息从鼻间传来，紧接着，陈立农就按着蔡徐坤的下巴，把自己的肉棒塞进了老师的嘴里。

太过粗长的肉棒直直抵进蔡徐坤的喉咙，让他想要干呕，但身体被束缚却又动弹不得，只得被迫吞咽起来。

陈立农的肉棒插的很深，少年浓密的耻毛擦过他的鼻尖，弄得他痒痒的；饱满的囊袋随着冲撞的力度拍打着脸蛋，蔡徐坤睁开眼只能看到少年下颚的弧度，这个绝对侵占的强硬姿势让蔡徐坤尝到了一丝被凌辱的滋味，何止是被凌辱呢？分明是被是三个学生一起强上才对！

自己的后穴把范丞丞的肉棒紧紧吸住，口腔被陈立农的肉棒占据，身上的两张小嘴都被填满，而黄明昊不安分的手还在四处点火，  
蔡徐坤不得不承认：自己被这三个性欲旺盛的少年操的很爽，毕竟三个人给他带来的翻倍快感是平时和卜凡在一起感受不到的。

可是，一想到自己深爱的男朋友，蔡徐坤的内心又充满了自责和负罪感：自己这副淫荡的样子居然袒露在了外人眼中，这样一个荡妇一样在陌生人身下婉转承欢的自己，根本不值得卜凡的爱……

既然都是深渊，那么跳进满是欲望的那个，似乎也没什么不可以的吧。

只是，心中有个角落，似乎难受的厉害……

范丞丞最先感受到蔡徐坤的变化，蔡徐坤滚圆的屁股求欢似的扭动着，虽然幅度很小，但插着后穴的他还是敏感地察觉到了，“老师是被操爽了吗？别着急，我们还会让老师更爽的，最后一定会骚的腿都合不拢……”

范丞丞快速抽插了几下，把自己的白浊射进蔡徐坤的体内，太过强烈的冲击让蔡徐坤全身颤栗，牙齿不小心磕到了陈立农的肉棒，轻微的刺痛惹来少年对乳头的凌虐。

挺立的乳首被少年发狠似的来回揪起，娇嫩的皮肤好似被粗糙的指腹磨破了，蔡徐坤只感到胸前一阵火辣辣的疼痛，让他几乎要哭了出来。

他嘴里支支吾吾地呜咽着，泫然欲泣的双眼委屈巴巴地看着始作俑者，柔软的舌头讨好地围着肉棒画着圈。

陈立农哪里受得了这种刺激，他低骂了一声，悻悻地松开作恶的手，在蔡徐坤的嘴里冲撞起来。

“Justin，你快来，我看咱们的老师已经迫不及待了。”黄明昊听罢嗤笑了一声：“也对，咱们三个可是热爱学习的好少年，该和老师讨论一下学术问题了。老师，我们来试一下今天你讲的四种取精方法好不好？我看，就先来电刺激法吧。”

范丞丞抽出还在震动的跳蛋，椭圆的物体撑开已经有些红肿的穴口，发出“啵”的一声响，殷红的肠肉被连带着拉出来了些许，开出一朵水嫩多汁的淫糜之花。

范丞丞拎着满是白浊和水渍的跳蛋在蔡徐坤的眼前晃了晃：“我看这个小东西在老师身体里呆的很舒服，老师好像不太愿意让它出来啊。”

“就是啊，老师这样我们可是会嫉妒的哦。”

黄明昊探了两根手指在早就被操开的小穴里搅弄着，咕叽咕叽的水声在空旷的教室里让人格外脸红心跳。

黄明昊把拉出来的银丝抹到了蔡徐坤的屁股上，又顺手在滚圆上捏了一把，引得身下的人难耐地扭动了一下身体。

泛着金属光泽的圆片被少年慢慢推进了蔡徐坤的体内，并不锋利的边缘强势地拓开满是褶皱的肠壁，蔡徐坤只觉得一阵异样的感觉从下身传来。

圆片被黄明昊放进了肠道内的凸起处，只留了一截的导线在外面，少年在紧致的肠道里曲起手指，恶劣地压着圆片在蔡徐坤的敏感点上反复按压着，冰凉的触感让肠肉恐惧的瑟缩着，却又因为手指的阻拦无济于事。

“老师准备好了吗?我们要开始了哦。”黄明昊说着抽出了手指，在陈立农刚刚发泄完的小嘴里搅弄着。

虽然隔着厚厚的眼镜，但蔡徐坤眼中对未知的恐惧还是传到了少年的眼里，他亲了亲蔡徐坤的额头，安慰道：“老师别怕，一会儿我们一定会让你很舒服的。”

还没等蔡徐坤说话，范丞丞的手里就有了动作。

一道微弱的电流从敏感点传来，前所未有的刺激让蔡徐坤一下子打了个激灵。

范丞丞一边观察着蔡徐坤的变化，一边调节着电流的大小。

“老师讲的电刺激法要直接刺激射精中枢，可是我们当时光想着怎么把老师操到发骚，没有继续听课。找不到射精中枢，刺激前列腺点应该也是差不多的吧。”

一股一股电流从后穴传来，肠肉不断的收缩又放松，颤栗的快感从四肢百骸传来，蔡徐坤全身肌肉绷起，蜷曲起来的脚趾被范丞丞含在嘴里舔弄着，湿滑的舌头时不时扫过脚心，瘙痒和电流带来的翻倍的蚀骨快感让蔡徐坤整个人都兴奋了起来。

他双手不由自主地向被束缚的下体摸去，摸索到红绳的边缘，颤抖着解了好几次才解开。

蔡徐坤扶住处在射精边缘的肉棒，急不可耐地自己套弄起来。

酥酥麻麻的快感从尾椎一路向上传遍全身，后穴里不知何时会到来的电流让他的心不得不一直悬在胸口，眼尾被情欲折磨的通红，全身泛起的细密薄汗在阳光的照耀下仿佛给蔡徐坤的镀了一层金色的光芒。

三个少年呆呆地看着平日里一副禁欲精英范的老师在情潮的支配下难耐地扭动着身子，一手玩弄着自己的乳首一手自渎着，臀缝间的入口早就泛滥成灾，小嘴在意乱情迷时吐出浪荡呻吟更是让人血脉喷张。

沉浸在性爱里的众人没有注意到，在讲台的正对面，有个闪着红灯的摄像头在记录着这淫乱的一幕。

而摄像头的另一端……

卜凡死死地盯着大屏幕上爱人被学生奸淫的场景，而他的手，正握着自己饱胀的阳具快速套弄着。

地上散乱着的被揉皱的纸团正无声地诉说着这间屋子里的男人刚刚是多么兴奋……

没错，看着蔡徐坤被陌生人玩弄，奸淫，卜凡的内心除了隐隐的怒气之外更多的是兴奋。

他承认自己是爱蔡徐坤的，但内心邪恶的因子却一直在怂恿他把爱人暴露出来。

只有让更多的人看到蔡徐坤在床上发骚发浪的淫荡模样，他才能获得一种病态的心理满足，甚至是比在蔡徐坤的体内操干更加刺激的快感。

所以在蔡徐坤拒绝去参加交换party的时候他又秘密联系这几个人安排了这样一出好戏。

卜凡看着显示器里疯狂又糜乱的情景，喉咙中不禁又发出一声压抑的低吼。

讲台上的蔡徐坤意乱情迷地扭动着身子，摇着满是红痕的滚圆屁股一个劲的往肉棒上蹭，水淋淋的花穴餍足地吞吐着肉棒，而那些淫乱不堪的呻吟都被另一个肉棒尽数堵在了嘴里，手中也是没闲着帮自己的学生套弄着。

上下两根肉棒有节奏地抽插着，让蔡徐坤的全身每时每刻都被塞的满满的。

已经射过几次的肉棒随着少年们的动作在胯下轻微的晃动，顶端时不时吐出几滴稀薄的液体。

原本整洁的衬衫被揉的皱皱巴巴的，满是斑驳干涸的精液，而蔡徐坤的身体上除了精液更是布满了凌虐的红痕。

没有人记得这场禁忌的性爱盛宴持续了多久，没来得及吞咽的精液顺着蔡徐坤半张的嘴缓缓流了出，来弄花了白皙的脸蛋；涣散的眼神透过沾满精液的金丝边眼镜根本看不清任何东西；没有精液后被生生干射尿的性器无精打采的垂了下去；没有知觉的后穴只是机械的收缩着；红肿的穴口是那样泥泞不堪。

蔡徐坤最后失去意识的时候，眼中模糊出现的还是少年紫红狰狞的肉棒。

不知过了多久，当蔡徐坤醒来的时候，正午的阳光暖暖的洒在身上，鼻间传来的是熟悉的饭香。

他揉了揉昏昏沉沉的脑袋，发现自己现在已经回到了家里，蔡徐坤挣扎着想要起身，却又徒劳的摔进了被子里，全身酸痛的好像被碾碎了一般。

脑海中又闪过那些淫糜又疯狂的场景，他不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，

是被那三个混蛋送回来的？

还是……被卜凡发现的?

蔡徐坤根本不敢想象，如果真的是卜凡找到了自己，他看见当时的场景会不会发疯？是不是厌恶死了自己？

蔡徐坤想着想着，忍不住把自己埋在被子里抽泣起来。

自己被三个学生轮奸了，可是虽说是轮奸，自己却也爽的不行，他真是恨极了自己这具敏感淫荡的身体。

蔡徐坤根本不知道以后要怎样去面对自己的学生，他更不知道自己以后要怎样面对卜凡，他真的很怕失去卜凡，可是这样一个淫荡肮脏的自己，还有资格留在卜凡的身边吗?

正当蔡徐坤胡思乱想的时候，卜凡端着一碗粥走了进来，看见的就是床上的被子鼓起一团，还微微耸动着。

他把粥放在一边，上前把呼吸不畅的蔡徐坤从被子拉了起来。

蔡徐坤的眼睛肿的像个核桃一样，鼻头红红的，一抽一抽地哽咽着，卜凡温柔地搂过差点背过气的蔡徐坤，拍着他的后背轻声安慰着：“宝贝别哭了，你这样我会心疼的。”

“老公……你……嗝……你是不是都知道了……昨天，昨天……”

“好了，宝贝别说了，我……我昨天都看见了，我在家等了你好久，等我到教室去找你的时候……唉，现在没事了，坤坤乖，都过去了。”

“老公你不要不要我，我以后乖乖的听你的话，我们还像以前一样好不好，嗯，好不好？”

卜凡看着怀里惊慌失措，紧紧抓着他衣服的蔡徐坤，眼中透露出意味不明的光：“宝贝想什么呢，我怎么会不要你呢？”

蔡徐坤有些不敢相信卜凡这么轻易就会原谅他，他搂住卜凡的脖子，毛茸茸的脑袋在下巴上来回蹭着，嘴里喃喃自语到：“真的吗……你真的原谅我了吗……我真的不要离开你啊……卜凡……卜凡……”

卜凡叹了口气，轻轻含住了蔡徐坤小巧的唇珠：“真的啊，坤坤，我不会离开你的。”

蔡徐坤直直盯着卜凡的眼睛，似是要从中读懂些什么就，就这样过了几秒，他不知哪里来的力气，一下子把卜凡扑倒在床上，反客为主地探出了灵活的舌头，勾着卜凡缠绵起来。

这是一场带着绝望气息的性爱，蔡徐坤不顾自己还没有恢复的身体，扶着卜凡的肉棒直直坐了下去。

骑乘的体位让肉棒进入了前所未有的深度，蔡徐坤甚至有种它要顶进自己胃里的错觉。

还红肿的小穴颤巍巍的瑟缩着，蔡徐坤脱力一般趴在了卜凡的身上，缓了好一会儿，又咬着嘴唇倔强地自己上下动了起来。

他感受到卜凡的肉棒被自己的肠肉紧紧的咬住，卜凡的肉棒撑开了肠壁的褶皱，卜凡的肉棒顶在了自己的敏感点上，卜凡的肉棒在自己的体内抽插胀大……

一切都是卜凡的，连同蔡徐坤，都是只属于卜凡的。

卜凡，请一定要刻薄地爱我，就连眼角的痣，也别放过。


End file.
